


Why you SHOULD bring your untrained cat to the rebellion

by locuas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: Adora managed to convince Catra to defect with her. Hilarity ensues.





	1. Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> This is not intended to be taken serious. It's just Catra acting like a cat and Adora loving her for that.

She-Ra had just entered the throne room, her blinding light casting away every shadow as everyone witnessed a legend in the flesh.

Queen Angella was unable to speak, stunned by the figure in front of her and the radiance she emmited. Only bow and Glimmer, her two friends in the rebellion, were not stunned by her, and that was only because they had already seen her before like that.

"She-Ra" was the only thing the queen could say. That one word Adora had recently discovered, yet held such weight and power.

“Your majesty, I came to pledge my allegiance to the rebellion” she said those words she had parepared and practiced multiple times in her way to the throne room. But that wasn’t the part she was nervous about, it was what came next. Because she knew she could never be truly a part of the rebellion unless she showed her true identity. And so she said "but there is something you should know."

And so she undid her transformation and became Adora once again. Adora, the defector of the Horde. Adora, the pupil of Shadow weaver. Adora, who everyone but two mistrusted.

“Mom” said Glimmer, jumping to Adora’s defense “this is Adora”

"I know you have no reason to trust me" she said, bowing and offering her sword "But I have seen for myself the atrocities to the people of Etheria and I’m ready to fight to stop them.” As each word came, resolution grew in Adora “If you give me the chance, I know I can help the rebellion turn the tide of the war.”

 The queen stood there, watching Adora. She could not tell by her expression what she was thinking. But then She took her sword and said.

"I know the legends of the warrior the First Ones called She-Ra. They said she would return to us in our hour of greatest need to bring balance to Etheria. Never thought she was anything more than a myth. Yet her you are and in the uniform of a Horde soldier no less. Would you stand with us against those you once served?"

And there came the part she was most nervous about.

"Well" said Adora, wondering how to explain the next part "Not just me."

The queen looked at Adora with a puzzled expression who took it as the perfect opportunity to signal her to come in.

Every person in the room turned back to the main entrance as another person wearing the Horde’s colors entered the room. She had orange fur and an unkept mane.One of her eyes was blue while the other was yellow.

When she came to the side of Adora, she was clearly uncomfortable, but she assured her that everything was fine.

"This is Catra" She explained "She grew up with me in the fright zone. We trained together for years and, when I defected, she followed me"

Queen Angella's expression became distrusting as she was checking Catra carefully, trying to make a judgement.

"You also want to join the rebellion?"

"Well... I mean... it seems it is really important to Adora so..." she said, sounding slightly dodgy about the subject. As if unsuccessfully trying to not reveal she was deeply uninterested on the whole thing.

Queen Angella was clearly unconvinced and her expression became more severe.

Quickly, Adora hit Catra softly in the ribs and, as the eyes of the two met, she gave her a signal.

_Your secret weapon. use it_ she said mentally, and Catra understood immediatly.

Catra held her hands together and made the biggest, brightest cat eyes in the world as she said "Pweeeeeease?"

The queen look at Catra. the entire room was silent, waiting for her judgement.

And then the queen smiled.

"Awwwww how could I say no to those eyes? yes, you two can join"

And so Catra and Adora smiled and hugged each other, happy that they had made it and succesfully joined the rebellion."


	2. First night

Adora was in her new room on Castle Moonbright. She had just recently joined the rebellion and, as such, she had been given chambers of her own to spend the night.

What she did not expect, after years living in quarters alongside all the other recruits, was to suddenly having to sleep on her own in a bed too soft for her liking and with a waterfall that, apparently, was not for showering.

Right at that moment, she was hopelessly punching her bed so it could be somewhat less soft in an attempt to make it resemble something she could sleep on, but all her attempts seemed to only accomplish letting the feathers loose.

It was then that her door opened making a shout like thunder so strong that it scared Adora, who was desperately trying to hide the evidence of the murder of her bed.

She relaxed a little when she saw it had been Catra the one who had just entered her room.

"Hey!" she said with a smile, before looking at the feathered mess in front of her.

"Did you just destroy your bed... _and did not wait for me?_ "

"It was an accident! My bed was too soft and..."

"Yeah" interrupted Catra "My room was also too soft"

 

Bow was walking the corridors of the castle. It was late, but he was still considering if proposing throwing a welcome party to Adora and Catra. After all, Adora had told him she had never even had a birthday party in her entire life, which was something that needed to be adressed immediately.

When he passed near Catra's room, he noticed her door had remained slightly open.

He thought that was strange. Maybe she had left it open by mistake?

Before trying to enter the room, Bow began knocking on the door.

"Catra?" he called "You left the door open."

There was no answer.

"Are you there? Do you mind if I enter?"

Still no answer. He tried to listen carefully to see if he could at least hear her sleeping, but there was nothing.

Filled with determination, he opened the door completely and was horrified to find the room completely destroyed.

 The bed had been shredded to small pieces of cloth. The bathtube had been dropped and the entire floor was flooded. There were claw marks in every inch of the walls and the roof.

It was, without a doubt, one of the most horrifying things Bow had seen in his life.

The waterfall had remained untouched, however.

 

"Anyway, after that mess I was no longer able to sleep there so I thought I would crash here with you."

"Sure, I would love it! I don't see why..." before she could finish the sentence, her bed exploded and all the feathers covered the two of them.

"Maybe we should see if Glimmer would mind if we slept with..."

Adora was not able to finish that sentence. Because her brain had stopped working properly and, instead, had begun looking at Catra trying to catch the feathers as they fell, a satisfied smile in her face.


	3. Enemies

“I can’t believe you like to sleep near Adora’s feet!” exclaimed Glimmer, completely delighted, as she lead both Catra and Adora to the meeting with the generals of the rebellion “How can you sleep like that?”

“Her feet are nice and warm” Catra explained, one of her arms around Adora’s shoulder as she caressed her face against hers “they make me feel safe and comfy!”

Adora was red with embarrassment as Catra explained it. They had no choice but to sleep with Glimmer last night and, naturally, she found out as soon as she woke up and saw Catra curled up at the end of the bed, with Adora’s feet right below her.

Glimmer took them to a room of stained glass of different people who, Adora assumed, were other princesses from the past. In the middle of the room, there was a large round table and dozen of empty chairs.

Adora was desperate to change the subject, fearing Catra would reveal even more embarrassing details. So, upon seeing the empty chairs, she asked “So, where are all the other generals? The meeting is about to start, is it not? Why are all the chairs empty?”

“They are for the other Etherian princesses” Glimmer explained with a sadden expression and seemingly unaware that Adora was changing the subject “but none of them have been an active member since I was a kid.”

“Other than Spinnerella and Netossa” explained Bow, who was already sitting at the table by the time they had arrived, before waving to the two girls on the other side of the table “hey, guys!”

The two girls waved back. The one on the left, Netossa, was the slimmer of the two. She had white hair and darker skin as well as wearing a white and silver outfit.

Meanwhile, her companion, whose name was spinnerella, had a more rounded complexion. Her skin was a pinkish tone, while her hair and clothes were pinkier.

Both of them were holding hands when Adora and Catra waved back.

It was at that moment, when Spinnerella and Catra saw the other, that they knew it. Even though they had never shared a word before, or had even met before, they both knew that getting along would be impossible.

That they were to be sworn enemies with no chance for peace between the two, and they would show neither mercy nor weakness to the other. That they would fight with no quarter until their very souls broke.

Because, even though neither had said a word, they knew the truth. Each one knew what the other had thought in that moment:

_My girlfriend is cuter than yours._

Adora and Netossa kept on waving like normal people and completely unaware of what was happening.

Then Adora sat in the wrong chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought it would be funny if Spinnerella and Catra had this violent rivalry over who has the cuter girlfriend.


	4. Survival Instinct

“Let me see if I understand correctly" Catra said to princess Perfuma, using all of her willpower to ignore the childrens that had climbed to her arms and head while asking countless questions “When the plants and trees of Plumeria began to die, your first instinct was to wait and hope for She-Ra to arrive and heal them?”

“That’s right!” said Perfuma, as if it had been the most natural response to such a crisis “She-Ra’s power was said to be able to heal and restore balance in Etheria.”

“Does She-Ra ride you?” one of the kids asked Catra.

“Sorry what?” Catra looked at the girl who had asked that. Her eyes were glowing with wonder.

“Some stories say that she had this fierce beast she would mount to battle. Do you transform into her mount or something?”

Catra looked at the Little girl, followed by looking at Perfuma, who appeared to also be interested in her answer. Then she looked straight at  Bow, who was by her side and playing with the kids too. He shrug his shoulders.

 Finally, she looked at the Little girl straight to the eyes and said “No. she mounts a winged unicorn with wings the color of rainbows!”

The girls mouth hang wide open, her wonder only increasing as she ran to her Friends to tell them what she had just discovered.

Catra felt as if she had dodged a bullet right there, but wasn’t certain why.

“Anyway. As I was saying… hypothetically speaking, in the very unlikely case she had not arrived in time… what was your plan B, exactly?”

“Move to a different land” she said casually.

Catra nodded.

“And if the same happened there?”

“Wait for She-Ra to come.”

“I see… and what if She-Ra… say… _couldn’t_ solve your little problem?”

“Oh, Then I don’t know what we would do! We could only hope for the universe to set things right.”

“Oh, naturally” said Catra, nodding her head in complete agreement. She then moved closer to bow and spoke low enough so only he could hear her.

“These people have zero survival instinct, we leave them on their own like this, they are dead within a week.”


	5. The Fight

It had been an extremely long and busy day for GLimmer and her group after their return from Plumeria. They were satisfied with themselves because they had saved Plumeria and managed to convince Perfuma to join the newly formed Princess Alliance.

Queen Angella had also been overall satisfied with the results, even though they had disobeyed her orders of not fighting the Horde. It had been enough for her to give permission Glimmer and try to recruit other princesses into the rebellion like in the past.

But not everything was going well.

“Did something happen with Catra and Adora?” asked Bow.

“What do you mean?”

“They seemed upset about something. They did not say a word in our way back and, once we arrived at the castle, they went in opposite directions.”

“Oh yeah” said Glimmer “they had a fight.”

“What!?” Bow’s shocked expression scared Glimmer “How? When? They seemed to be doing great.”

“Catra was upset because Adora had insisted she remained in Plumeria while we dealt with the Horde, only to discover we were almost captured if not for the people of Plumeria coming to our rescue. Adora was upset because Catra had told the childrens about Swift Wind and left her to explain why she could not take them for a ride” Glimmer explained “Neither of them wanted to apologize.”

“Wow, really?” Bow had missed it because he had spent some time with princess Perfumia instead.

“Yeah.  I’m glad things did not get any worse.”

“Still. I can’t see those two having a fight, they always look inseparable.”

“I am sure they will solve it” she told him, “We just need to give them some time and, before we know it, they will be back together!”

“I hope you are right” Bow said as they passed alongside Adora’s room.

Before they could leave, however, they began hearing noises coming from the other side of the door. They looked at each other with worried expressions because, while they could not tell what it was, it almost sounded like there were people fighting and someone needed help.

Bow took his bow out as Glimmer grabbed the door knob.

They both nodded and, as soon as she opened the door, the two of them rushed inside Adora’s room, unsure of what to expect.

They stood right in the entrance once they discovered what was going on.

Adora and Catra were in an embrace, their arms caressing their bodies while they kissed the other without rest. Then Catra fell to the bed with a purr and her tail caressing Adora's hand. She made a gesture inviting Adora to join her. Adora had begun removing her jacket when the two of them realized Bow and Glimmer were at the entrance, looking at them.

“Could you give us some privacy?” asked Catra, with a very displeased expression.

“I… I thought you two had a fight” said Glimmer.

Adora shrug her shoulders, with her jacket back on.

“We made up” she explained.

“Do you mind?” insisted Catra, her tail was moving from one side to the other, indicating that Catra was very upset by the interruption “Don’t you know how rude it is to enter without knocking first?”

Glimmer wanted to point out they had forgotten to do that very thing when they crashed in her room the other night. But Bow interrupted stopped her, silently leading the way outside of the room and closing the door behind them.


	6. The Worst Day

That day was the worst day of Catra’s life. She not only had to spend an entire day listening to the ramblings of an idiot named Sea Hawk ( _He had to have changed it_ she thought _there is no chance his parents actually named him that_ ), she also had to do so while being sick on a boat and throwing up during the entire journey.

“Catra?” asked Bow, trying to help her “are you okay?”

Catra wanted to say “what do you think?” but she was interrupted by a new sudden urge to throw up. The disgusting taste was still in her mouth when she finally spoke.

“Had I know we would be using a boat to meet this princess, I would not have come.”

“We said the word ‘boat’ like a dozen times during the meeting” Pointed out Bow.

Catra remembered the meeting and how she and Spinnerella had been too focused on one upping the other to pay attention to literally anything of what had been said.

“I wasn’t paying attention.”

“How about earlier, when we were searching for a captain with a ship?”

“I thought you meant an airship!” exclaimed Catra, before throwing up again.

“oh my!” said Sea Hawk, an annoyed grumble could be heard coming from Catra as he approached the two, “Is that the sound of sea sickness what I hear? Fear not! For I know what you need!”

He had almost began chanting about the best way to cure sea sickness but Catra put a stop to that, holding him by the shirt and looking at him with murdering eyes.

“You try to sing _one more time_ and, I swear, you are going to lose that tongue, is that clear!?”

Sea hawk nodded slowly and Catra released him just in time to continue throwing up into the sea.

She continued like that for the entirety of the journey, just barely able to listen what everybody was saying and just wishing for it to end soon.

 At one point, she heard Glimmer saying something in an angry tone. Best she could make of it, the boat had taken a wrong turn or something, which did not please her on the least.

She did hear Sea Hawk shouting “Adventure!” when the sea monster showed up, though, quickly followed by Adora transforming into She-Ra and fighting it.

Normally, she would have jumped alongside Adora and they would have fought that monster together. But she was too sick and tired for that, so she just waved an arm and said “you got this, babe.”

Catra was sick on a boat, having to endure the biggest idiot in all of the seas and, to top it all off, she was not even able to look at Adora kicking butt as She-Ra. It was, without a doubt, the worst day of her life.

 

The journey had made her so sick that she had been forced to remain on the boat to rest while everyone else went inside to meet princess Merista, which was annoying but not nearly as much as having a Horde ship be the first thing she saw when she woke up.

She was feeling better, however, which meant she could run to Glimmer and Sea Hawk and warn them of the enemy ship approaching. They seemed to be talking about Sea Hawk, which was a topic Catra definitely disliked, so she was glad to interrupt it immediately.

“Enemy Ship” she warned “We need to warn Adora.”

“We can’t” Glimmer told her, pointing to a platform in front of the giant magical barrier that Catra only then had noticed “she is busy restoring the Sea Gate to full power.”

“She is an open target like that” added Sea Hawk.

“What!? We need to stop that ship now.” Catra’s expression was one filled with fury and murdering intent.

“We could burn my ship” suggested Sea hawk.

“Good idea” said Catra “but I know Horde tactics, it would only delay them.”

“Yeah, the Horde is clever like that” agreed Sea Hawk “That is all I got, I am out of ideas.”

“Maybe…” Glimmer began, thinking of a plan, thinking on a way out of this, to stop the Horde ship and save Adora and the rest “…we could…” the plan was beginning to form in her head, the first glimpses of a solution “…burn…” she almost had it, on the tip of her tongue. She focused even more, using all of her willpower to find the missing piece of the puzzle “…their ship!”

Both Catra and Sea hawk looked at Glimmer in awe and admiration, for such a brilliant plan was worthy of respect.

And so they began planning.

 

Catra had expected to board the ship with everyone distracted battling both Mermista and Bow. She did not expect the leader of the invading force to find her literally the second she had set a foot on the ship.

She was the tallest person Catra had ever seen in her life, she was the mix of a woman and a scorpion and, like every force captain in the Horde, it was clear she was not someone you wanted to mess with.

Catra also did not expect for the woman to hug her while also yelling “kitty!” as if she was a 5 year-old little girl.

“I am Force Captain Scorpia, welcome to my ship. What are you doing here anyways?”

“We are adventurers ready to burn your ship!” said Sea Hawk, who had followed Catra into the ship like they had panned.  At that very moment she also wanted to burn him alongside the rest of the ship.

“Sure, go ahead” said Scorpia, letting Catra go and pointing to the most flammable parts of the ship.

Sea Hawk began running and yelling “adventure!” and Catra followed while also trying to be careful. She did not trust Scorpia just letting them burn the ship like that and was fully expecting for it to be a trap. Her paranoia lasted until the ship began to burn, for she was having way too much fun to think of anything else.

“Captain?” said one of the Horde soldiers under Scorpia’s charge “shouldn’t we… stop them?”

“Aww but look at the kitty” she said, pointing to Catra as she came out of the now burning quarters “isn’t she adorable?”

The soldier could not argue with her point and the ship continued to burn until they were forced to flee.

 

“We did it!” said both Bow and Glimmer.

“Yeah, and your friend also restored the Sea Gate” added Mermista, who had come from beneath the water, She-Ra did not take long to join them.

Bow was the first to speak.

“Your Majesty, could you at least consider joining the new Princess Alliance?”

“Sure, I am in”

“You don’t need to have an… wait what?”

“The Horde almost destroyed my home. I wanna help fight them.” She explained, with a more serious tone than she had before. Then she added “Plus, your friend over there can turn into a, like, eight-foot-tall lady with a sword and I want her on my side.”

As she said that, Mermista began hearing the sound of laughter, which was coming from the Horde ship. Among the flames stood Catra, laughing maniacally as flames burned everything around her. A loud, sinister laugh that seemed to take joy in the destruction she was witnessing.

“is she… always like that?” she asked.

“what? Looking gorgeous?” responded She-Ra, with a bewildered expression as she observed Catra dancing alongside Sea Hawk as they both sang about the endless joys of burning everything until only ashes remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the chapter I was looking forward to. Since I began, the image I had was that of Sea Hawk and Catra dancing while everything around them burned.


	7. Hi Doggy!

Glimmer and Princess Entrapta were carrying an unconscious Adora across the corridors of Entrapta’s castle while trying to escape her murdering robots.

Adora had been infected by the same thing that had made the robots go insane and start attacking everyone but, instead of making her go crazy too, it had only made her dizzy and unaware of her surroundings.

They were quickly surrounded by the machines with no way out. Glimmer was too weak to transport them and Entrapta was out of ideas.

“how do they keep finding us?”

“They respond to sound” explained Entrapta “they have a very sensitive sound detection system which allows them to hear us whenever we speak too loud.”

“sensitive hearing” repeated Glimmer, with an idea in her mind.

“Yeah, that is what I said” repeated Entrapta.

“Oh no!” shouted Glimmer, as loud as possible “Adora is sick and in danger!”

Princess Entrapta looked at Glimmer with confusion.

“Yes, she has reduced in size, but I don’t see why…”

All of the sudden, the sound of running could be heard from a distance. Entrapta could not think of any machine she had built that sounded like that, but Glimmer knew very well who it was.

As the biggest of the robots was ready to attack them, an orange flash came from behind and took it down, making a ton of noise as it fell to the ground.

Another machine tried to attack, but the orange flash used her claws to tear it into pieces. Then it went from machine to machine until Adora, Glimmer and Princess Entrapta were out of danger.

“Adora!” yelled Catra, running to her side “are you okay?”

Adora was on the floor, laughing at nothing in particular, when she said “oh! hi doggy!”

Catra gasped loudly.

“She doesn’t recognize me!”

“She has been infected by the same thing that is affecting the robots” explained Glimmer, quickly pointing to the nearby door “we have to enter and destroy the disk inside that room but we can’t open…”

Catra was not listening. As soon as she had heard what needed to be done, she had picked up the nearest robot and used it as a ram until the door fell. She then jumped inside with a bestial scream and loud noises could be heard from the outside.

CRASH

WHAM

THUMP

CLASH

BOOM

As this was happening, more robots had arrived, ready to attack the three of them. But suddenly all of the robots stopped altogether. Their red eyes turned blue once more. The nightmare was over.

“She did it!” said Glimmer.

Princess Entrapta was not listening. Instead, she had taken out her recorded and had begun a new log.

“log. Day number 105… 104? … I can’t remember” she began “doesn’t matter. The experiment had a few bumps but, unexpectedly, I obtained new and valuable data on the protective instinct of cat people, which will be useful in my research into social interactions.”

As she spoke, Bow could be heard calling them from a distance, followed by three individuals that Glimmer did not know and Entrapta thought looked somewhat familiar but could not put her finger on why.

“Glimmer” said Bow “We came to rescue you!”

“No need” said Glimmer “Catra already stopped the robots”

“Really?”

“Oh man” said one of the castle staff, who was disillusioned she would not be able to continue fighting the evil robots.

Then Adora awoke.

 


	8. Mystacor

Of everything that Adora had seen since leaving the Fright Zone, the fact that Mystacor was a literal floating island has, without a doubt, the weirdest of them all. To Catra it was the third.

They had arrived at Glimmer’s suggestion, who believed they needed some much deserved rest. And, according to her, Mystacor’s beach was perfect for that. She also spoke of her aunt who, as soon as they had arrived, had come out to greet them with a hug.

 “Who are they?” asked Castaspella, Glimmer’s aunt, as soon as she saw Catra and Adora “are you making new friends other than Bow? I am proud of you! I remember how we all thought Bow was someone you had invented.”

Glimmer did not find that funny on the least.

“What are their sizes? I need to make sweaters for the two of them!”

“Actually” said Catra “I have fur, so I don’t really get cold… but I would accept a Yarn Ball!”

“Gladly” and so Castaspella used her magic to summon a blue yarn ball and gave it to Catra, who began to play around with it. “I like your new friend already.”

Castaspella began saying something to Adora, but she did not listen, because she was too focused looking at Catra, rolling in the ground and playing with the yarn ball.

Then Glimmer shook her out of it.

“My aunt is distracted” she said “time to go to the beach!”

“But… but Catra…” said Adora, trying to resist Glimmer’s attempts to drag her somewhere else.

As soon as Catra was outside their view, Adora could hear her meowing, the way she did when she was making an adorable face. And so she felt disappointed that she had missed the best part.

 

“Catra!” everyone was yelling “Catra! Where are you!?”

They searched throughout Mystacor. Trying to find her and make sure she was safe.

After the attack, Adora had been worried for her safety, because if Shadow Weaver had gone so far to try to get her to return, she could only imagine what she would try to do to Catra, whom she had always hated.

She was convinced that Shadow Weaver would blame Catra for her choosing to abandon the Horde. That Adora had done so first and had convinced Catra to follow her did not matter. It only mattered that Adora did not do what Shadow Weaver wanted, which often meant that Catra had to be punished.

Her throat was getting sore when she yelled her name for the last time, starting to lose hope of finding her safe.

Then she heard a voice answering back.

“I’m here!” she yelled “got stuck in some stupid broom closet or something!”

The voice was coming from a nearby door. When she reached the door, she could see it was slightly open. This confused Adora, how could she had gotten herself trapped when the door was clearly open?

Just in case, she took her sword out and began opening the door slowly.

“What took you so long?” asked Catra, completely unable to move due to the yarn covering her body.  She had one arm free, but she was too busy trying (and failing) to free the rest of her body to do anything useful to it “Give me a second, I almost got it.”

She tried to find a way out of her blue prison, but the more she tried to escape that tangled mess, the worse it seemed to become.

Adora was feeling a mixture of relief and annoyance to discover what had happened to Catra while everyone had been having a hard time. Still, she decided to help her.

 She knew full well that Catra would never get out of that mess on her own and that she would complain for a week if she knew someone else had freed her. Because of this, she waited for when Catra wasn’t paying attention and subtly cut one of the threads, freeing her effortlessly.

“Ha! Take that, stupid ball!” Catra said, proud of herself “you saw that? I did it with no help!”

“You sure did.” Any annoyance Adora had felt disappeared as soon as she had seen Catra make such an adorable face.

“So anyways, what did I miss?”


	9. The Princess Prom

Glimmer had never been angrier in her entire life. Bow, her supposed best friend in the entire world, had just informed her he would not be going to the princess prom with her, but rather with Princess Perfuma, which wouldn’t be so bad if not for the fact that he had forgotten to tell her sooner, and now she had felt like a fool for assuming they would go together.

Never mind the fact the two of them had literally been together for a gazillion years before meeting Princess Perfuma, which meant she had priority in inviting Bow to prom or so she assumed.

But that did not matter, she was certain she would be able to have fun with her even better friends, Adora and Catra, whom she had not seen since explaining what the Princess Prom was about, but assumed were as excited as her for the tons of fun they would get from it.

Then Catra took her by the arm and dragged her to Adora’s room.

“What is going on here?” she asked as soon as she entered the room and discovered they had turned it into some kind of makeshift war room, with a detailed map of the castle of the kingdom of snows with little figurines representing the princesses on top and walls filled with graphs and notes. Adora seemed to be reviewing some sort of plan when Catra finally spoke.

“I brought Glimmer as commanded, sir!” Glimmer had never seen Catra so serious.

“At ease soldier” responded Adora before looking at Glimmer.

“Catra and I have taken the time to plan a course of action to ensure our victory.”

“You what now?” was the only thing she could mutter.

“To make sure we succeed in making an alliance with the kingdom of snows, of course.” explained Catra “we have been carefully studying the battlefield and evaluated possible threats to the mission. I think you will be impressed.”

“Threats?”

“Yes!” said Adora, excited to explain her plans to Glimmer “Currently the kingdom is neutral on the war and the Horde will probably try to make sure it remains that way. On top of that, Catra discovered the current princess is young and has only been in charge for a relatively short time, so she is probably trying to make sure her legitimacy is not questioned.”

“That means she cannot allow herself to show weakness” agreed Catra “The fright zone was exactly like that with their recruits.”

Both Adora and Catra nodded to each other.

“On top of all of that” said Adora “We need to make sure the Horde doesn’t try to cause trouble if Princess Frosta decides to end the neutrality.”

“I suspect they will try bombing the place” suggested Catra “Is what I would do.”

Adora nodded.

“What… exactly you two think the Princess Prom is about?” asked suddenly Glimmer.

Both girls looked at Glimmer with confused expressions.

“A high profile meeting of deeply important political figures from throughout Etheria, which can make or break alliances” said Adora.

“A minefield of etiquette and proper social codes, where one mistake could end in embarrassment not only for you, but for your family for generations to come” said Catra.

Glimmer was about to try and correct them… but then realized neither explanation was that far-off.

“Look at the time!” Catra shouted suddenly “I promised Bow we would be choosing suits together!”

“What? Why?”

“Well, I will be wearing a suit, too and he wanted a second opinion.”

“Do you have any ideas yes?” asked Adora.

Catra touched her in the nose.

“That. Is a surprise” was all she said before leaving. Adora following her with her bewildered eyes until the door finally close behind Catra.

“Isn’t she dreamy?” asked Adora.

But Glimmer did not answer. She was upset that, on top of not telling her about Perfuma, Bow had also asked Catra to help him pick a suit rather than her. She totally knew all about suits!

“Why would Bow even ask…”

But she could not finish her question. Even though Adora was behind her, she could feel a murdering aura coming from her. An aura that was warning her: ‘whatever you say next will decide if you live or die’.

Glimmer never felt so scared by Adora before. Trying to hide her fear, she said “Why would Bow even ask her? He knows Catra is more than happy to help!” she said, trying to hide the fear for her life behind a forced smile. She was too scared to even breathe.

Adora looked at Glimmer with a suspicious expression for a full-minute. Then, she smiled in a satisfied manner.

“Yeah, you are right.”

Glimmer’s body relaxed and she exhaled, happy that her life was no longer in danger.

“So anyways, what were you planning on wearing.”

Adora looked at Glimmer with confusion.

“wear?”

 

The dance had begun and most of the guests were dancing to the music and laughing. Glimer wasn’t dancing; because she was too busy complaining about Bow. Entrapta also wasn’t dancing, because she was taking notes of Glimmer’s rants as part of her study on social interactions. Mermista and Sea Hawk also weren’t dancing, because they had been kicked out after Sea Hawk tried to set fire to the castle.

Meanwhile, Catra and Adora were dancing (despite being the one who encouraged Sea Hawk to burn the castle, Catra had not been punished whatsoever). Adora was wearing a simple blue dress that she had borrowed from Glimmer which, she felt, did not compare to the beautiful reddish suit and black shirt that Catra was wearing.

 According to her, it had taken forever to convince Bow that she did not want her belly exposed which, considering Bow removed the bottom part of any new shirt he had, was not hard to believe.

After a somewhat successful conversation with Princess Frosta, they had decided to enjoy the rest of the Princess Prom and have fun. Said fun was delayed by the fact Glimmer was upset with Bow and Entrapta kept on asking awkward questions about Catra. Still, when it came time to dance, they were pretty excited for it.

However, even though they were dancing to the music and Adora was delighted by the fact the two of them had a moment to enjoy themselves outside Brightmoon, she could not help but notice that Catra seemed to be somewhat distracted and constantly checking her surroundings. She had been like that for a while now and Adora  had asked earlier what was wrong, but Catra had avoided the question.

Now, however, Adora felt she had an idea of what was wrong.

“Catra” She said. And, upon hearing her name, she looked back to her “I know what is bothering you.”

Catra tried to pretend confusion, but Adora did not buy it.

“You are worried the Horde might attack.”

“What?” asked Catra.

“I understand. Glimmer told us the kingdom of Snows was neutral ground, but Mystacor was supposed to be safe too, yet Shadow Weaver attacked. But you don’t need to worry so much, if the Horde tries anything, we will kick their butts.”

Catra looked at Adora in the eyes. It was true that, lately, she was always on the lookout for the Horde trying anything. It was true that, upon discovering Adora had to face Shadow Weaver alone while she was distracted, she had felt a lot of guilt.

She also did not want to admit that the real reason she had been so distracted was because she wanted to gloat in front of Spinnerella of how absolutely gorgeous Adora looked in her delightful blue dress, which had purple details on the bottom, precious blueish ribbons on its shoulders and neck and how well it combined with her eyes.

So she answered “you know me. I am always worrying about you... Hehe…”

“I know. And I wanted to tell you how much I love you for that. I mean, coming to the rebellion with me? Despite how crazy that sounded? I have no idea if I would have the strength to join if you hadn’t come, too.”

Catra smiled.

“What are you talking about? You are Adora! You don’t need me to do what you think is right. You would have done great without me!” She paused to think for a second “Although, if I hadn’t come, I might have jumped to the position of Force Captain, which would have been sweet.”

“I though you did not care for that.”

“I lied” said Catra, her tone making it clear it should have been obvious.

“Well… sorry for that.”

Catra laughed and held Adora tightly, her tail surrounding her. Her laughter was a happy one.

“But you know… I might have been a Force Captain, but you wouldn’t be with me, together, like we are now. So I don’t think it would have been worth it.”

Adora smiled and kissed her.

Everything was going great. She had Catra by her side. They had left the Horde and escaped Shadow Weaver. They had found a place to call home. They had new friends who loved them for who they were.

What was even better was that they seemed to have caused a great first impression on Princess Frosta which, as long as nothing bad happened, it could mean the rebellion would soon have a new and powerful ally in the fight against the Horde.

Then they came near the area in which they were exposing the most precious antiques of the Kingdom of Snows, for everyone to see. They were also extremely fragile and very easy to topple over which, naturally, meant they were in the most unsafe holders in the history of Etheria.

Adora could feel Catra’s body trembling and her tail moving like crazy. She knew what was about to happen.

“Catra, you have to fight it” she said, with a begging voice. Normally, Catra’s feline instincts would have made Adora unable to function properly. However, this time she knew full well the kind of damage that would be done if she did not stop her.

“But… it’s practically begging me to do it…”

“Catra No.”

“Catra Yes!” She shouted, before leaving Adora’s side and jumping to the nearest antique.

 

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I always planned to end with the princess prom.
> 
> I might do something similar when Season 2 comes around but, for now at least, I am done.


End file.
